


The Lifeblood of Our Souls

by SerratedSerenity



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerratedSerenity/pseuds/SerratedSerenity
Summary: Prompt: Humans all start out life with dark coloured blood. Every time someone does a good deed, their blood lightens slightly. If a person has committed enough good deeds, their blood will eventually turn silver. However, 'silverbloods' as they are known, have blood that possess a sort of healing quality that is sought after by people on the black market who will do anything. On the other hand committing crimes darkens one's blood, eventually one's blood will turn pitch black if they commit enough serious crimes. 'Nightbloods' blood have an acid like quality that can sear through most materials and is also extremely sought after on the blackmarket, often selling at prices on par with the blood of 'silverbloods'Gon unlike other humans was born a silverblood, as time goes by and his kind nature brings him to help others, his blood turns an unusual shade of gold.Killua was born normal, but as his family's affiliation with the mafia leads him to taking up a life of committing crimes, his turns black, a black so dark it almost looks like it glows!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Lifeblood of Our Souls

"I'm going out Mito-san!" Gon hollered as he wrangled with his shoelaces while fighting to hold onto his book bag at the same time. Successfully managing to wrangle his cheap polyester tie into a messy knot, he reach for the doorknob, pulling open the door and setting off, all while forgetting to lock the front door for the umpteenth time that week, Mito-san would surely tell him off for that one later.  
  
As he boarded the bus, he greeted the bus driver with his usual million-dollar smile, which elicited a drawn out grunt of annoyance from the perpetually grumpy middle aged man. Gon set his sights on the last empty seat all the way by the back of the bus, he practically skipped towards the back completely unfazed by the be-hoodied figure who was emitting an aura of animosity. Without any hesitation, Gon plopped down on the seat, turning to offer a smile to the unwitting victim sat next to him. "Nice weather isn't it! Aren't you hot wearing that hoodie though sir?" Said Gon, always willing to exchange in the casual cheerful banter.  
  
At first the figure seemed to ignore Gon's question, until he was hit with a flow of conversation starters in rapid succession. Having had his peace very rudely interrupted, Killua turned around to face the perpetrator, the beginnings of an annoyed glare already forming in his neotenous face. Upon seeing the familiar face though, Killua stopped short, opting to instead stare dazedly at the former.  
  
' _Strike when the irons hot_.' Killua heard the disembodied voice of his brother chide in his head, looking at the display of innocence of playing across Gon's features, Killua could already tell that his latest assignment would not be an easy one to carry out.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm... I wonder what Killua's assignment is. It's totally not extremely obvious.


End file.
